Kagome's CD player
by Crystal Twilight of Fire
Summary: when Inuyasha gets a hold of Kagome's CD player things turn a little hectick and Kagome and Inuyasha find something out that they wish they shouldn't have


HEY, HEY, HEY all you evil little people who are listening to me while reading this story about a person about, about something happing….and…and….wellllllll ….wait I just confused myself but I'll remember sooner or later…ok…but well hey this is a fanfic for you to read so you have to read it or else well…. **I WON'T MAKE ANY MORE CHAPTERS** SO YEAH…READ AND REVIEW...

Chapter 1 –The Findings…

_Everybody was at Inuyasha's hut minding their own business, Inuyasha was sleeping, Miroku was trying to rub Sango's ass as usual, Sango was running from Miroku, Shippo was eating, and Kagome was listening to her CD player._

_Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha listening to Britney Spears( you know I still have no freaking clue why I used her...) when she looked down to find Inuyasha moving his hips and twitching his fingers back and forth. She turned off the CD player and Inuyasha stopped moving to the music. Kagome turned the CD player back on and Inuyasha started moving to the music again, she turned it up a little louder and Inuyasha started moving his feet this time, she turned it up almost to the tip top and Inuyasha started banging his head, moving his hips harder and faster, (that seriously sounds wrong but I'm going to shut up now) and started swinging his whole arm. Kagome turned up the CD player all the way and placed the CD player on Inuyasha ears and Inuyasha jumped up, screamed and clung to the ceiling shivering like a kitty cat, and Kagome was just sitting there laughing her ass off. _

"_Hey! why the FUCK did you do that for, you scared the shit out of me!" retorted Inuyasha "HAHAH. I'm sorry I couldn't resist you were so funny sleeping there, you dancing to me is pretty funny it was so funny I had to do something to wake you up.."_

_While the two were sitting there bickering Shippo came in and started helplessly humping Kagome's leg. "Get off my leg you little chronic leg humping basturd!" Shippo looked up sadly at her. "Come here Shippo, you can hump my leg all you want, my leg is you're leg" said Inuyasha lovingly. "Hey! Kagome who were you listening to, who ever it was I like them." "I was listening to Britney Spears, why?" "Like I said, I like their music." Inuyasha ran up, grabbed Kagome's CD player, ran off with it, jumped in his tree, and started helplessly poking at it trying to get it to work. "Hey give me my CD player you damn mutt." "No way, I'm going to listen to it when I can get the damn thing to work!...WAAAIT…since when do you call me mutt…oh well I want the music…" "Ohhh! DAMN YOU INUYASHA!!!!!" hollered Kagome as she ran off to look for Sango._

_Five minutes later as Kagome quietly walked through the brush she found Sango alright, but what she found she did not like, she found Sango and Miroku sitting in the hot spring fucking each other. Kagome sat there staring as she watched Sango scream in ecstasy, but she thought to herself 'If she's this loud back here why can't anyone hear her...man why is she farther along than me...oh well, better leave before they see me.' she quietly turned around and went back to the hut. "Damn you Sango, why do you have to be fucking Miroku at a time like this, I need my CD player back god damn it." _

_When Kagome came back she found Inuyasha sitting in his tree still helplessly poking at the CD player trying to get it to work, and Shippo still humping Inuyasha's leg. "Wait Shippo how are you still holding on to his leg aren't you getting tired yet?" "I really have Nooooo clue Kagome, but you are right I am getting tired so I'll go do something else for a while...hey Kagome... come here.." "No, Shippo..." Kagome said as Shippo hurried and clung onto her leg like a lost child "Just a little Kagome...?" "No Shippo, No BAD FOX DEMON, BAD, get down!" Just then Kagome thought of a very, very, vveerryy evil idea. Hey Shippo come here for a minute I want you to do something for me. Shippo jumped off her leg, and hopped away from Kagome. "Nope you won't let me hump your leg so ...NOPE NOPE NOPE." "Please Shippo..." Kagome begged" "Alright, BUT ONLY if you let me hump your leg for at least two minutes." "Oh alright, but only two minutes is it a deal?" "SURE KAGOME!" "OK I want you to go find Sango and Miroku for me can you do that?" "Sure! I'll be back in a flash." Shippo said as he scurried off into the bushes singing I GET TO HUMP KAGOME,I GET TO HUMP KAGOME, KAGOME "Finally! Said Inuyasha I got the damn thing to work. Inuyasha was sitting in his tree banging his head, shaking his hips, swinging his arms, and kicking his feet to Britney Spears again. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome heard Sango and Miroku scream bloody murder and they both come running out of the spring and into the hut. "There you go Kagome I found them for you" said Shippo." Now Come here already...heheheh... _


End file.
